Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Storm is Complete
by greenstranger
Summary: Lothor uses some of the Ninja schools that he captured to create power rangers of his own, but are they all loyal? Couples to be exposed later gbut you can expect Blake/Tori. New Rangers, Semi new Powers.
1. The Storm is on

Power Rangers Ninja Storm the Storm is complete  
  
DIsclamier: I do not own anything in this fic expect my varison of the new powers, the name might not be orginal but the actual new rangers are mine (well most of them), Couplings in this fic are Tori/Blake and the rest are a secret, you'll find out as the fic goes along. I tried to own Lothor but my deal with Mickey was this fic and new rangers, no owning disney characters.  
  
Chapter one The storm is on  
  
Lothor was cursing the power rangers once again for his defeat to them. "They keep beating me and beating me, in fact the best we did aganist them is when the Thunder Rangers were on MY side.....Wait a minute, Vexacus how many Ninja Schools where there, get your info for Zurgane if you need to."  
  
"Sir, more than two, I know of that." Lexacus said, informing his master.  
  
"Than logic must apply that the other must have morphers as well, Marah Kapri Motodrone, how you would three like to become Power Rangers for me." Lothor told him most loyal subjects.  
  
"What me become a Power Ranger, I'm strong enough as it is." Motodrone told his master.  
  
"Only if they have a Pick power uncle, I must stay in coordination with the rest of my clothes." Kapri told her uncle  
  
"Sure, what ever color you give me is fine Uncle, just as long as I have a chance to defeat that yellow ranger." Marah thought, having the chance to get rid of the DUSTIN character that haunted her dreams at night.  
  
"Excellent, Kapri I can't guarantee what color you will get, cause YOU HAVE ABOLULOTLY NO NINJA TRAINING WHATSOEVER, I need to brainwash some of those Sensei's to do your training and brainwash some of those ninja students. Marah, you have that air of trust that humans feel, see if you can get some to work willingly with me." Lothor demanded.  
  
"Right away uncle" Marah said as she flashed back to that day where she deceived the yellow ranger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marah was walking down the motocross track, she was so distraught over being banned from her home, that she didn't notice the race right behind her.  
  
"Hey watch out" a mysterious yet familiar voice called out.  
  
Next thing Marah knew she was tackled on the ground saved from the motocross racers by....The Yellow Ranger???? great know her day went bad to worse.  
  
"You almost got mowed down there" Dustin said  
  
"yeah guess I wasn't watching where I was watching where I was going. Your....." Marah said  
  
"Dustin.... Do I know you, you look kind of familiar." Dustin said  
  
"I get that a lot, you seen one air head you seen them all..." Marah said  
  
"I know what you mean" Dustin agreed "You do?" Marah seemed confused  
  
"Yeah people think Im a space cases, but as long as your a good person thats all that matters."  
  
Marah started crying at this statement  
  
"What's wrong?" Dustin said  
  
"I'm not a good person, Im not even a good bad person" Marah said.  
  
"Okay you lost me" Dustin said as it was his turn to be confused  
  
"Hello, don't you recognize me, here let me show you." Marah said as she turned into her usual self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the story, was Marah gains Dustin trust, he stood up for her against his fellow rangers, she betrayed his trust. and it ate at her everyday.  
  
Marah gathered the Lighting, Rain, and Cloud ninja Sensei's they were so grateful that they agreed to handing over the morphers, at least Rain and Cloud were, Lighting took some *convincing* as her uncle put it, but she knew it was his new brainwashing machine, since the old one was destroyed by Hunter. The others did not want to, but knew either way they would so they eased their pain. She was to train under the lighting Sensei with a boy they kidnaped named Michael Oliver to become the Green Lighting ranger. Kapri was to train under the Rain Sensei with a kidnaped girl named Kim Lee Scott. and the two kidnaped students to train under the Cloud Sensei were Camryn Park and Samantha DeSantos. The reason he did not pick current students was he did not want his rangers to have a reason to hate him like Blake and Hunter did and brainwashing them had proved to be unstable with Hunter. Lothor fed them lies about serving the greater good, that humanity is going to be enslaved anyway, so why not go for the most humane. The four bought it, in fact you could say that they were not kidnaped, but brought on their free will. Lothor called for a monster to speed up time in an area for the Sensei's and the dark rangers. For weeks they trained, but to them it seemed like a year of speed up time. Lothor took no action to take over the world, hoping to catch the rangers on a off moment. Finally the moment of truth had arrived. Marah became the Pink Lighting Ranger, with the Lighting bow and sword in her possession and the Pterodactyl Zord. Michael Oliver became the green lighting ranger with an advanced Lighting Sword in his possession and the green tiger Zord. Kapri was to become the Purple Rain ranger with the Rain ribbon and sword under her possession and the Purple Triceratops Zord. Kim Lee Scott was to become the Yellow Rain ranger with the Rain Blaster and sword in her possession and the Sabertooth tiger Zord. Camryn Park was the Black Cloud ranger with the Cloud Ax and sword in her possession and the Mastodon Zord. Samantha was the Silver sloud ranger with the Cloud broad sword and short sword in her possession and the Tyrannosaurus Zord.  
  
"Rangers you know what to do, go down and lure out and defeat the Wind, Thunder, and Samurai rangers." Lothor commanded his rangers  
  
"Right lord Lothor" 4 of the 6 replied  
  
"Alright Uncle." Kapri and Marah replied.  
  
"Lighting Storm"  
  
"Rain Storm"  
  
"Cloud Storm"  
  
"Ranger Form, HA" They all cried out.  
  
Marah and Michael morphed into the lighting rangers, they look similar to the Samurai ranger but with lighting .  
  
Kapri and Kim morphed into the rain rangers, they looked like the Thunder rangers, just a bit more femine. Camryn and Samantha morphed into their colored versions of wind rangers.  
  
"Alright lets show these losers what were are made of." Kapri said as they left for Blue Bay Harbor.  
  
A/N: alright this is were I end this chapter for today, I hope everyone likes this, Please read and review, It is the only way I will get better. I plan to post a chapter a day until completed so their may be short chapters. and forgive the spelling, I used WordPad only for today, Tomorrow I will use WordPerfect then cut and paste to WordPad. Alright here is my update of Chapter one I need to fix a few things and I got rid of the Bee Zord, and gave the rangers Dinozords, (not the same ones from MMPR season one but like the ones that are kicking around in the Rangerboard forum somewhere, checkout Ultimate Rangers thread, check all the pages, you'll find it. RangerBoarders I shouldn't have to tell you. The second part also comes up today, so don't wait long.  
  
So please read and review, I may give up with out support or flames, I welcome FLAMES, I need something to keep me warm. Anyhoo, update tomorrow. 


	2. Meet the evil rangers and betrayal

Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Storm is Complete  
  
A/N: thank you Billie-Tracy for reviewing, hopefully this chapter will be less confusing and less "this happened and then this happened". It was basically an Intro and set up the story which really kicks into gear with this chapter. And to Sparky ranger, you are welcome to that blast of ranger past, I plan to have it more often. ShadowHawk This is for you , More Ninja Storm The Storm is Complete. For the sake of story line , Just pretend that Ninja storm take place about 15 years after Wild Force. This story takes place after "Shane's Karma" any episodes after that do not happen in this fanfic. Oh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ above a line means a flash back, and *...* means thought. I don't own the Power Rangers or any recognizable things from the TV show, just the character and their powers.  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the Evil rangers and betrayal.  
  
Marah was still wondering where the Wind , Thunder, and Samurai ranger were. They had entered Blue Bay Harbor about an hour ago. *You'd think that Cyber Cam would of reported use by now.*  
  
"Marah, what are you thinking about now, you hair brain." Kapri her sister and purple rain ranger mocked and asked at the same time.  
  
"I was just thinking that Cyber Cam, the other rangers security guard usually informs the rangers by now." Marah said.  
  
"Um...Girls now we can be patient to kick there ass, right?" Michael said.  
  
"WRONG, MICHAEL." Kapri, Camryn, Samantha, and Kim yelled at the same time.  
  
"Well you don't have to wait long cause here we are." Shane, The Red Wind Ranger yelled out.  
  
"Man, I thought we were done with new rangers." Dustin asked the Yellow Wind Ranger  
  
"Know what gave you that Idea." Tori the Blue Wind Ranger said mockingly.  
  
"Ever since the Green Samurai Ranger joined up, water girl" Blake the Navy Thunder Ranger, calling Tori by a nickname since they thought these rangers didn't know who they are.  
  
"Yeah, how they get ranger powers?" Hunter the Crimson Thunder Ranger asked confused.  
  
"Did you really think that the Wind and Thunder Academes were the only ninja schools with morphers." The Green Samurai Ranger Cam, told the rest.  
  
"Well, Well, Six of you, Six of use, why don't we have a little duel why don't we." The Green Lighting Ranger, Michael called out. "I get the Navy Ranger." "I get the little blue girl." Kapri told her group.  
  
"KAPRI, you're a ranger" Tori yelled out loud.  
  
"Yeah, prepare to met the Purple Rain Ranger." Kapri told her  
  
"Crimson Ranger is mine." Kim the Yellow Rain Ranger called out.  
  
"I get the Red Wind Ranger." Samantha the Black Cloud Ranger called out.  
  
"I got the Green Samurai Ranger." Camryn the Silver Cloud Ranger called out to her foe.  
  
"I got the Yellow Ranger." Marah the Pick Lighting ranger told her crew.  
  
"Guys, this will be easy I get to Fight Marah, don't make me laugh." Dustin mocked.  
  
The fight started, the ranger fighting against thier chosen opponents.  
  
Michael V. Blake Battle  
  
The battle started out with Michael using his lighting sword to vertically slash Blake, knocking him on his back.  
  
"Give up, yet boy." Michael mocked.  
  
"Not on your life, Green." as he got on his fight and continued to fight his opponent. But Michael sidestep and spinned kicked Blake on the back.  
  
"You can't win, take a Lighting blast." Michael said as he charged up is Lighting Sword and slashed Blake with a sword with a lot of electricity flowing though it.  
  
"You think that can bet me, think again as they continued fighting.  
  
Kapri V. Tori  
  
Swing after Swing, each of the Blue wind and Purple Rain rangers swords/battle staffs were hitting each other.  
  
"Just give up already Tori, We will win in the end." Kapri told her opponent.  
  
"You really think I'll give up to you." Tori said as she finally got a slash though to Kapri.  
  
"Argh, that's it Rain Ribbon" Kapri said as she wrapped her Ribbon weapon around Tori. "Not so tough now are we Blue Ranger." Kapri started to laugh. But Tori wasn't done. She made slowly made her way to a sharp rock in the quarry they were fighting in and cut her self free. "Now where were we." Tori mocked.  
  
"Argh, time for real Rain power." Kapri said as she charged to fight Tori again.  
  
Camryn V. Cam  
  
"So you're a girl who wear's Black, Must be a Goth huh, well no matter I will take you out no matter what." Cam told his opponent. *Too bad, Actually that's the type of girl im attracted to the most.*  
  
"Yeah like I would date you, you computer nerd." Camryn said *Real pity too, since I dig Computer nerds more than some skateboard or motocross jock.*  
  
"Samurai Saber" Cam yelled slashing Camryn.  
  
"Ouch, well take this. CLOUD AX" Camryn yelled as she attacked Cam with her weapon.  
  
"Darn, Super Samurai Mode." Cam said, rotating his Visor around and losing his shield, is voice getting deeper as he activated the mode.  
  
The two ranger continued at a stalemate for the a while.  
  
Kim V Hunter  
  
"You think you can handle Yellow Rain." Kim cried out.  
  
"I should have no problem defeating a little girl such as yourself." Hunter mockingly told Kim.  
  
"Don't get to Cocky, Rain Blaster Fire." Kim cried out hitting Hunter right in the chest.  
  
"Ugh, Take this." Hunter cried out as he fired his own Blaster right on Kim's leg.  
  
"Ouch, didn't your parents teach you not to hit ladies." Kim Mocked Hunter.  
  
"Ask your master about my parent, "Lady"..." Hunter bending his index and middle fingers on both fingers at the lady part.  
  
"Alright prepare for hell." Kim yelled out as she continued to fight the crimson ranger.  
  
Samantha V. Shane  
  
"You really think that you can defeat me." Samantha cried out.  
  
"Alone maybe not, but I'll try." Shane cried out *damn wish I had the team with me, since we should be fighting together no separately.*  
  
"Yeah, you skateboard punk, what would a popular girl do with you anyway besides hurt you" Samantha cried out *damn I wish things weren't this way I like Sk8er Boi's.*.  
  
"Yeah all you Popular kids do is step on others feelings." Shane said. *I'm a boy, She's just a girl,, can I make it anymore obvious, I am a punk, she does ballet, what more can I say, I want her, She may never tell, maybe she wants me as well* Shane thought putting his thoughts into a popular song.  
  
"Take this boy Cloud Broad sword" she yelled as she did a jumping vertical slash knocking Shane on his back.  
  
"Ugh, Ninja Gold Sword Power up." Shane yelled as he powered up his Ninja Sword. *I can't use the battlizer on her, she's human.*  
  
They continued in thier Stalemate.  
  
Marah V. Dustin  
  
Dustin was surprised by the efficiency of Marah attacks. *She's good, but how she got so good in a matter of weeks is a surprise to me.*  
  
Marah mocked "Ready to give up, Yellow boy."  
  
"Not in your life, Marah" Dustin said as he used his ninja sword to slash her multiple times.  
  
"That's it, SUPER LIGHTING MODE." Marah yelled as she rotated her visor and threw off her shield, but she didn't change her voice tone.  
  
"But how?" Dustin asked at this surprise turn of events.  
  
"We have uniforms similar to the Cam, why not powers." She said as she continued her match against Dustin. With a vertical slash and a kick to the stomach, she got Dustin cornered. She was about to finish him off when she remembered her Ninja Training with the Lighting Sensei, Ixion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marah was sitting waiting for her Sensei to arrive, she wondered why she told Marah that she should train looking like when she betrayed Dustin. Her Sensei arrived to the bridge carrying a scroll.  
  
"What's this Sensei." Marah asked  
  
"Read it and you will find out." Sensei Ixion told her.  
  
Dearest Marah, It is time for you to know the truth, while it is true that you are related to Lothor by blood. He is not your uncle by the way you think, but rather your uncle though human ties. You have another Uncle named Kanoi, I think he is the Sensei of the Wind academy now. I, the Sensei of the Lighting Academy, am his sister and you mother. Your adopted father, Cusavex, killed your father and kidnaped you at a young age. He left my with the knowledge of rasing you as a sister to his daughter Kapri. I waited 16 years to see you again. I wanted you to dress and have your hair like the way it is now so I can see your inner beauty, your inner good. Only a creature with as much good in it can look so beautiful.  
  
Marah looked up to her Mother, her Sensei crying. The two, mother and child grew closer during the training. It was Marah herself that allowed Ixion to break her mind control so easily. Marah vowed to stay the way she looked forever and to let her goodness break free.  
  
End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*If I want to let my goodness break free, than I should watch out for the ones I care for.* Marah dropped her arm down harmlessly and walked away from Dustin.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dustin asked more confused than before.  
  
"Sparing your life." Marah said walking off to help her fellow rangers *or are they fellow rangers* Marah asked her self.  
  
At Lothors ship..  
  
"What Does Marah think she is doing. Vexacus send a monster down at once, The only Ranger able to fight would be that Yellow ranger, the weakest one of them all." Lothor commanded.  
  
Back at the Quarry...  
  
The monster Blaster made his way toward the Quarry, when he got there he found only the Yellow ranger who was not fighting on of Lothor's rangers.  
  
"Hey boy, Take some of my high power explosives." Blaster yelled as he threw an explosive onto Dustin.  
  
"Huh what the..." Dustin didn't have time to finish his statement as the Explosive went off.  
  
"Woah" Dustin yelled as he fell on the ground.  
  
"Dark Rangers come back, there is no way the other rangers can save Dustin from his defeat." Lothor commanded over his speaker phone.  
  
The Wind, Crimson Thunder, and Green Samurai Rangers all fell down on their face due to a last minute attack by the Dark Rangers. Blake was lucky to dodge the attack. He watch as the monster charged up a high energy blast.  
  
"No, I can't reach him in time." Blake cried out in fear for his friend.  
  
"Time to die, Yellow Ranger." Blaster said as he got set to fire his Blast.  
  
"Dustin Watch out...." A Voice cried out as Blaster shot his high power blast.  
  
BLAM. The blast hit a target in front of Dustin, Blake saw. To his surprise, it was Marah in her Pick Lighting Blast. Dustin had fainted due to the Explosion of his chest.  
  
"What didn't Lothor call you back." Blaster said.  
  
"You can tell Lothor that I quit, that I rather fight for the earth than enslave it. Wait he can hear me, so LIGHTING BOW." Marah cried out firing the bow at Blaster. Blaster apprently used most of his energy on that blast, because he blow up due to the impact. The other rangers, Including Dustin, got up.  
  
"Lothor ain't done, but I'll let you guys take care of Blaster now, you're the one's with the Megazords. Marah said as she jumped off.  
  
"Marah's right about one thing, Scroll of Empowerment descend." It did so and made Blaster grow into a giant. "Um Cam we could use the Zords." In a few seconds, The Lion, Dolphin, Falcon, Beetle, Insect, and Samurai Star Zords were in action. "Alright guys, let's bring them together" Shane said. The Lion, Dolphin, and Falcon zords combined to create the Ninja Megazord. The Beetle and Insect Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord. And the Samurai Star Zord went into battle mode. "Alright lock and drop." Shane said as he dropped a battle disc into the system to get the Megasword. The thunder megasword fired its cannons and the Samurai Star "Brought out the bee." The Samurai Star Megazord hit the monster allowing the Ninja Megazord to Power up the sword and defeat the monster blowing it up for the last time.  
  
A few minutes later at Ninja Ops...  
  
"I still don't believe that Marah has had a change of heart" The five rangers at Ninja Ops said together. They were Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Cam.  
  
"It may be hard to believe but we must thank her for saving Dustin's life." Sensei told the rangers.  
  
"Please, it's probably some plot to get me to trust her again so she can betray me again." Dustin said.  
  
"I agree with Dustin for probably the second time in my life." Cam said  
  
"Besides Blake was the only one that saw it." Tori informed Sensei.  
  
"Yeah we were struggling to get up and Dustin had fainted. Probably thinking he was dead." Shane said.  
  
"But for now, we must believe what Blake says what happened until we have proof other wise." Sensei told his group.  
  
"Speaking of Blake, where is he anyways." Dustin asked.  
  
"He went to Storm Chargers, said it was an emergency." Hunter told everyone else.  
  
At the Motocross track...  
  
Blake was looking for Marah to thank her for saving Dustin's life. He found sitting on a chair just off the track. She was bailing like no tomorrow.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong." Blake asked.  
  
"I saved Dustin's life, but he probably thinks ^sniff^ that I ^sniff^ did it as a part of Lothor's plan." Marah said not realizing who she was talking to. When she saw that is was Blake, She went bugged eyed,  
  
"So I take it everything you said to that monster was true , about Quitting lothor's group, Fighting for the planet." Blake said.  
  
"You believe me." Marah asked.  
  
"Well I shouldn't but the way you save Dustin's life reminded me off when I did a similar thing with Tori. So I'm taking a chance and believe you, you only got one chance though. Um mind if I ask a question?" Blake said, not all in you breath.  
  
"You just did but Yeah ask as many as you like." Marah answered.  
  
"Okay , Do you like Dustin?" Blake said with a smile on his face like when a little kid knows he/she asked something embarassing on purpose.  
  
"Uh,..........yeah. I do." Marah asked.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell him, but I think it is time we get you somewhere to live, you can't live at a Motocross track. Um.. Lets get you a job." Blake said as they took off toward Storm Chargers.  
  
At Storm Chargers....  
  
Kelly had just finished closing Storm Chargers when Blake came running in with a girl.  
  
"Kelly are you serious about the help wanted around here. You know another cashier so you can take a break." Blake asked.  
  
"Yeah why, Blake you know I'm closing." Kelly responded then chewed out.  
  
"Woah, well Marah here is a friend, she just came into town from where me and Hunter came from, and she needs a job and a place to live, so I thought of here first. Just the job anyways." Blake said.  
  
"Miss Marah, how long do you think it will take you to find a place to live." Kelly asked the lady.  
  
"About a month." Marah thought and told Kellu  
  
"Good I can give you both for the month and then when you find a place to live I will let you keep your job, any information I should know about." Kelly asked *I must like strays, first Blake and Hunter, now this Girl, Marah, well if labor comes asking why turn it down.*  
  
"Um, Just that Dustin and Hunter don't really like her, but I will prevent any brawls between them." Blake said,  
  
"Good, Marah do you need to pack anything." Kelly asked.  
  
"Nope I should be fine." Marah asked. She managed to sneak back aboard Lothors ship and steal back some of her human clothes and bedding.  
  
"Alright let's go home." Kelly said.  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N Alright Chapter two done, It's a lot longer than chapter one. Please Read and Revies, Flames are welcome, Im a trained flame putter outer. Next Chapter Fun at Storm Chargers and Kapri's wrath, 


End file.
